


Come Over [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to purplefringe and such_heights for betaing! ♥
> 
> **Content notes:** Possible physical triggers? Fast cuts (less than ten frames) at the beginning, and some (fairly mild) bright flashes later on.

**Come Over**  
**Music:** Cathy Davey  
**Download:** [vid](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/9ox1beg50csyqex/Legend_of_Korra_-_Come_Over_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (2:09 minutes, 13.2MB)| [subtitles (.srt file)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z2f31ihx27fgbm7/Legend_of_Korra_-_Come_Over_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/205100.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/180480.html) | [Youtube]() | [Tumblr]()

[Legend of Korra - Come Over - shinyjenni](http://vimeo.com/73582182) from [shinyjenni](http://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: overhere)


End file.
